


No Longer Alone

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [84]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Fear</i> Theme: Avengers, Tony, he's afraid of being alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Alone

Bruce watched as Tony sat focused on the exploded diagram, music blaring, Dummy and Butterfingers making a pest of themselves. 

"Dr Banner would you like access to the lab?"

"No JARVIS, I don't want to disturb him," Bruce said as he sat down on the step outside the lab watching Tony.

"You won't sir."

Bruce nodded even though it seemed silly since JARVIS didn't really have a body although he was pretty sure the AI could 'see' him. At first he wondered why Tony had the AIs and the blaring music, but realized it was Tony's way to fight off the loneliness. A feeling he knew all too well. 

"Okay JARVIS, let me in," Bruce said making a decision.

"You made the right choice Sir."

As soon as he entered, the volume of the music automatically was cut in half. 

"Hey!" Tony complained then turned and saw him. "Oh Bruce, what can I do for you?"

"Just needed some company thought you might like some too," Bruce said as he pulled up a stool next to Tony. 

"Yeah."

"You know it's funny after spending so much time running away from people and not wanting to get too close to anyone, I don't like to be alone anymore," he admitted.

"I never did."

Bruce reached over squeezed Tony's arm until he looked at him. "Neither of us are anymore."


End file.
